Xmas Visitor
by Nerddtastic
Summary: I suck at summaries. Someone visits Nessie. Nessie flips. 6 years post BD. Rated T cuz i'm a lil paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. They belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is my first story! **

**Npov**

"Nessie? Nessie! NESSIE!" I heard Alice yell as she made her way down the hall. "Ness, get your a—butt out of bed RIGHT NOW!"

"Auntie Alice, shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" I moaned. I rolled onto my side and checked my alarm clock. It read 5:30 am! Oh joy.

From down the hall my mother called, "Be polite to your aunt Renesmee."

"Sorry. PLEASE shut up Alice. And let me sleep to!" I amended.

"You have to get up or we'll never have you ready. You'll be late!." she insisted.

"Late for what?" It was Christmas break for cryin' out loud.

"The Christmas party at Esme's!" she explained.

"Alice, the party doesn't start until 5. We still have time."

"Holy Potatoes! I thought we had till 6! We gotta get ready NOW!" she cried.

"Why bother." I sighed.

"Jacob will be th-" she was cut off by my mental breakdown.

"Oh My go-" Bella appeared out of nowhere.

"You had better finish that with gosh, young lady." she scolded. Jeez, overprotective much?

"Omigosh! What the heck will I wear?" I half screamed.

"Relax," her gaze flickered to the large garment bag on my bed. "I already have your outfit picked out. All I have to do is your hair and makeup." she said calmly.

I wanted to see what she had gotten. I opened the bag to find a short red dress, a green, red, and white plaid headband with a green Christmas bow attached. I also saw a pair of silver heels.

"Oh my go—odness! It's perfect Alice." when I turned to hug her I was shocked by her expression. She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Yes. It's finally time to do your hair." she said menacingly.

_Ok? _I thought, _this isn't creepy at all._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in Alice's huge bathroom. She had makeup products thrown all over the counter. Alice was being very, very slow, which was very unusual for her.

"Alice," I whined, "why is this taking so long?"

"Perfection takes time." was her simple reply.

"Argh!" I yelled. It was hopeless. I couldn't stop Alice. No one on this earth could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes before the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard footsteps in the hallway. _Yes! _I thought,_ finally, someone will save me from Alice! _

I love my aunt, but sometimes, she got on my nerves. Like when she used me as her life-sized Barbie doll. Like now.

"Honestly Alice, why is this such a big deal? You don't need to get Ness all dressed up for Jacob. He's seen her naked!" Emmett said.

"What!" my father yelled. Way-to-go Emmett.

"Yeah, like when she was born! Le duh -it-all. He was kinda there helping you deliver her!" he said. I thought I heard Emmett mumble something like "I thought I was the dumb one around here...".

**Please review! Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Me: can I own Twilight?**

**Friend: No your not cool enough!**

**Me: Aww...Hey, wait a minute**

I made my way down my grandparent's elegant staircase. I smiled in satisfaction as every gaze shifted to me and I was made the center of attention. Thank Gosh I wasn't cursed with my mother's clumsiness.

When I got down to Jacob he was still staring. He wrapped one arm around my waist. "You look great Ness." he said. I was about to thank him when I realized something.

"You always say that." I frowned. "Yeah , but I really mean it tonight!" I honestly believed him until he said, "I swear, scouts honor!" with that we were laughing our heads off.

Even though I had doubted a party before, I was really enjoying myself. Besides the fact that Jake was freakishly tall, he was a pretty good dancer. We danced seriously (and closely) during the slow songs but made complete fools of ourselves during the more upbeat songs.

Esme made dozens of cookies but the crowd from La Push devoured them easily. She did set aside a special plate for Santa. Jake was still hungry (if that was possible) and went to grab a cookie from "the plate" when my mother slapped his hand!

"Those are for Santa!" she screamed. Oh no. I went to sit on the couch while I watched what would happen next.

"Oh give him the cookies! You know there's no such thing as Santa!" said Emmett.

"Yeah, we all know the dog will just sneak in and eat it later." said Rosalie.

"Shh... ex-nay on the anta-say!" Bella screamed. Translation: Shut up about Santa's existence. My daughter will hear you and be depressed and then I'll have to kill you.

"Oh relax Bella. Nessie can't hear us anyway!" Alice explained.

"Excuse me! I may not have super vampire hearing but I'm not deaf!" I yelled, insulted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few dances (& cookies) later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nessie, it's time for bed!" my mother called.

"Why?" I haven't had a bedtime since I was 4. I'm almost 7 years old now!

"Isn't is Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, your supposed to go to bed or Santa won't come!" she insisted.

"Don't you mean you want me to go to be so you can spend like 2 seconds putting my presents under the tree so you can go do your vampire-y things?" I said.

"Uh.. pft, no, of course not!" she scoffed.

"Uh huh, sure mom. Whatever you say." I said.

"C'mon Bells, let Nessie stay with me a little longer." Jacob begged.

"Um.. NO! Go to bed Nessie!"

"But mom-" she cut me off. "Say goodnight to Jacob and go to bed Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Wow, the full name, she was serious.

As I kissed Jacob goodnight I put my hand on his cheek and showed an image of him climbing my window. He smiled.

"Bye Ness! See ya tomorrow!" he said * wink wink *

"Bye Jake!"

**Please review. I'll try to add more tonight but it might not be done till after xmas! Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight! *sniff* Anyway, let's see who the visitor is.**

A dark figure stepped into my room. I could tell right away that he was not the tall, lean werewolf I had been waiting for. This person's figure was pretty much the exact opposite of who I'd been waiting for. I ran to the light and was surprised at what I saw.

My visitor was short and round with rosy cheeks and a smile that revealed 2 dimples. He wore a red suit with white, puffy lining. His coat was buckled with a black belt (did he do karate?). His hat was fluffy and red and white.

It was... Santa!

What the heck was Santa doing in MY house in MY room! Oh...I know. It was just one of my uncles or my father trying to freak me out. Okay, real mature.

"Hi Emmett, or is it Jasper, or you daddy?" I told my intruder calmly so they'd know I can't be fooled.

"Um, Renesmee, I'm Santa!" he said.

"Oh, Sorry "Santa"!" I taunted.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I AM Santa!" he yelled.

"Fine, prove it!" I demanded.

"Last year you asked for a new cell phone. You said it was because yours broke but you really just threw it at a wall so you could get an iPhone." he said.

"How do you know that stuff!" I wondered, "Are you a stalker?"

"I told you, I'm Santa and no I'm not a-"

"OMG! You are a stalker!" I screamed. I was having a breakdown.

It's okay. This is all a dream. He's not real. My hand will go right through him. I was trying to convince myself even though I knew none of this psychologist garbage ever worked. I put my hand out. No! It didn't go through him!

"Renesmee, calm down." he ordered.

I was to busy screaming to listen to him!

"Shut up and listen to me!" he screamed. Gosh. Someone has a wee bit of a temper!

**Sorry! I know these are really short chapters but this is my 1 st story! Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I am a horrible person...I haven't updated in...(counting under my breath while holding up my fingers)...a long time! I am SO SORRY...And now i'm checking and I see that I never added this chapter but I thought I did! I'm confused so i'll give you 2 chapters in one day...**

So here I was, sitting on my bed with Santa Claus. This is not exactly what I'd planned to do tonight.

"So your Santa..." I said in a strangely even tone even though I was on the verge on a mental break down.

"Yes." he said in an annoyed voice. Jeez...wasn't he supposed to be all jolly and fun?

"And your not a stalker? Right"

"Yes" he sighed.

That calmed me down but I don't know why. Usually Jacob or Uncle Jazzy (he hates it when I call him that so naturally I always do...even if he's not there) are the only ones who can get me calm.

As if me thinking about him had magically brought him here, Jacob was standing open mouthed in my doorway staring at Santa with wide eyes. I ran over and hugged him, pulling him out of his creepy trance-thingy.

"Is that...I-..what the..I don't..uh..what?" was all Jake could stammer. Being the wonderful girlfriend I was I quickly explained what was going on.

"You see Jake...Santa Claus, who is NOT a stalker, has decided to visit me to prove that he exists." I said like I was talking about something perfectly normal.

"Oh...um..I see..well..uh..CAN I HAVE A PICTURE WITH YOU ME & SANTA?" Jake yelled like a 5 year old.

"OOOOHHHHHH...can we!" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Well...NO!" Santa said.

"Why NOT!" I whined.

"Cuz I have to go and visit all of the other non-believing vampire hybrids." He said matter-o-factly.

"Awwww! No fair!" I said while stomping my foot.

"What is it with you and your mom's foot stomping? I thought only girls in movies did that!" Jake said out of the blue.

"Well we also thought Santa didn't exist!" I replied, turning away.

"Is everything I know a lie!" Jake said dramatically.

I turned around to face him. We argued awhile about how girls do infact stamp their feet. When we looked back, Santa was gone.

**Sorry if its kinda short...I wrote this in like 5 minutes. Well, review please. Sorry again that I didn't update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Ok here's the next chapter..i'm determined to write it! Its 3:10pm lets see how long it takes...I don't own Twilight. Let's pray this doesn't suck.**

Jake and I took off running towards the main house. We burst through the door.

"Mum, Daddy, Grammy, Gramps, Em, Rose, Ali, Jazz!" I screamed like a 5 year old hyped up on sugar! They all laughed at my hyperness. Or maybe it was just the fact that I was in pjs.

"What honey?" my mom asked for everyone.

"i was sitting in my room and saw a dude in the doorway and I thought it was jake so I said come on in but then it wasn't jake can it was SANTA! Santa claus, ya know the dude who's all jolly and stuff with the beard who breaks in and leaves ya stuff ya wanted if your good...well ya he came and I thought he was em, daddy or jazzy (insert evil laugh and then glare from jasper) but it wasn't so then I thought it was a stalker but it was the real santa and then me and jake wanted to get a picture with him but he said no then I stamped my foot then me and jake argued about that and then santa was gone and we came here!" I screamed in a rush.

"JAKE WAS IN YOUR ROOM" my dad screeched.

"JAKE STILL DOESN'T BELIEVE GIRLS STAMP THEIR FEET!" my mom yelled.

"JAZZY?" Jasper yelled.

"JAZZY, haha oh man thats good" Alice laughed.

"Guys your missing the point!" I yelled.

"Yeah JAKE was IN your ROOOOOMM!" my dad yelled again.

"Dad chill, guys SANTA EXSISTS! He came to my ROOM!"

"Ness, you've had a long day. I'm sure you just imagined it." Carslise insisted. They thought I was crazy?

"FINE! Don't believe me, see if I care! MLAH!" I screamed and stuck my tongue out at them. Whatever. We'll see if any of them get Christmas presents.

"Ness its not that we don't believe you, its just Santa doesn't exist!" Esme said.

"Ya know what? SHUN! Shun the non-believers!" I said, gave them the hand, and ran out with jake. We went back to the cottage and he tried to cheer me up. Eventually he succeeded.

**Ok it's 3:24 so it took me like 14 minutes! Ok I Hope this didn't suck. I'm going to make one more short chapter to rap it all up. Review and thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing for me!**


End file.
